Eager to Please
by HeartlandTower
Summary: Vector gets a bit more than he bargained for when he gives Mr. Heartland his human body back. Takes place during episode 112, Vector/Heartland, implied devildealshipping (Heartland/Kaito). Dubcon/bondage.


Utilizing the fake Numbers wasn't the only reason Vector decided to grant Mr. Heartland back his human form. As amusing as he'd been as a fly, his near-constant presence as a flying insect had grown tiresome quicker than the Barian imagined it would. He was like a dog, constantly seeking affection from its master. It might have been endearing, if Heartland wasn't annoying as hell. Giving him a job – and a more effective body to carry it out in – would hopefully keep him out of Vector's hair.

After the former mayor's new-yet-familiar lackeys made themselves scarce, Heartland lingered as if awaiting dismissal, or perhaps a final command. He was so eager to please. Vector considered him, shifting slightly in the restraints of Don Thousand's throne before speaking up again. "Well? What're you waiting for, an invitation?"

The look on Heartland's face was hard to read. He seemed caught up between curiosity and mild excitement, and took a little time adjusting his bolo tie as his eyes wandered over the throne. Instead of leaving, he ascended the steps to the throne, moving cautiously as if approaching a dangerous animal.

"You… liked what you saw, Lord Vector?" he asked benignly. At first Vector wasn't sure what the man was talking about. Once he realized, he tittered into the throne's mask and rolled his eyes, amused. Heartland had been naked for a few seconds only, once given his body back. Vector thought nothing of it; in a sexual regard he didn't feel much of anything anymore. Not for a long while.

Before Vector could answer him, Heartland had reached the throne. He was quite a bit taller than the Barian emperor, but he leaned forward so they were more at eye level, tilting the brim of his hat up with the tip of his cane. "There's so much more I can do for you, Lord Vector! If you'll let me," he said, smiling lightly and gripping one of the throne's armrests.

Normally he would berate or punish Heartland for such talk. Sometimes in his eagerness he overstepped his bounds, but in this case Vector was trapped where he was. Their proximity made him slightly uncomfortable, so Vector deflected what the man was obviously getting at. "Oh, I get it. Played with Kaito, didja? He was doing more for you than just Numbers hunting, mm? I bet Mizael would get a real kick out of _that_—"

"Yes," Heartland answered abruptly. Suddenly he was leaning over Vector, moving his hand from the armrest to the emperor's leg, touching the lower restraints that were holding him in place. Reflexively Vector flinched and snapped at him, though physically there was little he could do to stop him. The throne held his arms and legs, and most of his upper body, and Don Thousand seemed unwilling to let him go for the moment.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tingle, that radiated like a dull heat in the back of his brain. Vector knew it was Don Thousand, silent within him but always watching. Perhaps amused, perhaps disgusted, either way he wasn't intervening as Mr. Heartland's gloved hand slid up under the Barian's sarong.

"I won't do anything you won't enjoy, Lord Vector," Heartland said toyingly, once he realized fully that the Barian couldn't escape.

"You think I want your filthy hands on me, you fly bastard?!" Vector spat at him, watching him angrily, indignantly. His bonds held fast, even as Heartland partially straddled him, pressing their foreheads together. At first he didn't answer, but when that hand ran further up his thigh and wrapped gently around him, Vector yelped and froze. The noise was embarrassing; the whole situation was embarrassing. What was worse was that – as Heartland started to stroke him slowly – he started to react. It felt good.

Once he got a reaction, Heartland finally answered him, "Yes, yes. I only want to repay you for what you've done for me, Lord Vector. It's good, is it?"

He seemed so oddly ecstatic, the way he stroked him, coaxing a stiffness into Vector he hadn't felt in a very long time. He was so eager to please. The feel of his hands, the fingers grazing him firmly, the fabric of the glove against his bare skin. Vector's struggling in the throne slowed as pleasure welled up inside him. He couldn't escape, but soon he didn't want to.

Heartland dropped his cane, kissing the exposed bits of flesh around the upper body restraints, running his other hand along the device. Of course he didn't know what it was for, nor did he question. The harder he stroked, the more Vector started to lean into him, panting lightly and bucking his hips upward. He was victim to Heartland's touch.

"You've got some nerve…" Vector managed to pant, looking up at the man, flustered. Heartland didn't respond, so Vector only shut his eyes, letting him work. It had been so long the pleasure was nearly alien to him. It took longer than expected before the Barian emperor did give in, jerking his body forward. The throne held him firmly through climax, as did Heartland.

He leaned into the throne like this for a time before he let Vector go, stepping backward and standing once more. The hand that had once been wrapped around him Heartland brought to his lips, tugging the glove off with his teeth. It was a bit of a mess, but Heartland didn't seem to mind. He spread both arms out and bowed theatrically in front of the throne, practically grinning from ear to ear.

Still panting slightly, Vector had slumped backwards as much as the throne would allow him, watching the man who sought his approval so much. Even though it was over, it had awakened a primal, familiar desire in him. One he now knew Heartland would satisfy at the drop of a hat, if he commanded it. He was just so damn eager to please.

"Alright, ya little fly… I might have a few more things you can take care of for me," Vector said, watching him with a different intent.

"Thank you, Lord Vector! I won't disappoint you!"


End file.
